Trouble from the past
by ZerosaBeebe
Summary: Zerosa finally meets up with Caster and Poppy after several long lonely months of missing them, but it wasn't the happy reunion she thought it would be. She ends up offering Claude her blood in a jealous rage right when he decides to follow her from the party...


"Stop it!" I tried to jerk my wrist from his grasp but he only gripped it tighter and whirled me around to face him. The anger in his eyes made me shutter. Why? Why did I have to be so damn stupid? Why did I have to make him jealous, his anger could kill us both! Caster was always the calm person and when he got angry he couldn't hold it back. He got physically and he would say hurtful things. He made Poppy leave the room before she saw Claude and decided to rip his throat out then and there. That's when I knew I had screwed up, and I had screwed up royally.

"No! You stop it! What was he getting ready to do to you!?" he snarled at me and I flinched.

Tears started to pool and everything became blurry, "Nothing, we were just-"he shook me by my shoulders forcing me to shut up. "Just what?! Talking?! I don't think so! He had his fangs out and was licking your neck, Zerosa! Have you lost your mind?!" he ignored my tears though I could tell it bothered him greatly. "What would Jared think if he had seen you throw yourself at that leech?!"

I froze. Leech. He said leech… as if… as if that's all we vampires are, nothing but a bunch of leeches. My own anger boiled up and this time when I jerked my wrist from his grasp, he didn't even realize it till I was several feet away from him standing in front of Claude's unconscious body and my hands were formed in tight fists. I could tell by his surprised confused look that he didn't expect it. I saw a glimpse of uneasiness and knew my eyes had gone the same silver that had frightened my mother away. In order to keep at least a smidge of control, I started to regulate my breathing like Claude had shown me on that first night.

My fist clenched and un-clenched several times as I spoke, "He is NOT a leech. Hes a Vampire, a full-fledged Vampire, like me! And if you can't get over the fact that we have to have blood and not just energy then you're dumber than I thought you were." I didn't care that my words had been like a whip across the chest, I wanted him to know how much of an insult that was, not just for me but for my kind as well. "Abominations like you couldn't possibly understand how a _true_ Vampires body works." I sneered the word at him, my anger threatening to spill over the edge like lava. "You wouldn't understand anything! You didn't last year either, did you?! To wrapped up in the whore! As if she was worth more than our friendship and my feelings! More important than the pain of the change I was going through…" I trailed off remembering how horrible it was and how alone I felt, the sadness and depression seeping over my anger. Tears fell down the sides of my face and my mascara started to run.

"Zerosa, I didn't mean-"his voice had softened but it still ignited the fire all over again.

"No! You don't get a say in this! You've done enough talking and I don't wanna hear anymore from you!"I flung my hands out at the last word and he went flying backwards and hit a tree with a crack and slumped to the ground, unmoving. In a blind rage, I raised my hand, picking up his body, not sure what I planned to do with it when a sudden creaking and snapping noise erupted from the side of me. When I turned my head to identify the source of the sound, all I saw was the factory door and I was knocked to the ground with it on top off me. I lost concentration and Casters body fell to the ground once again in a crumpled heap. I grabbed the end of the door and swung it back off me but still fell to the ground in the process. Barely any emotion was regastering in my mind, my eyes were a blank stare and I radiated anger. It was like watching myself outside of my body.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Zerosa!?" Poppy's voice was the scariest I've ever heard it and if I was in my right mind I would straighten the hell up and apologize immediately for what I"ve done and beg forgiveness…but I wasn't in my right mind. I flung the door back at her while sitting up slowly. She dodged and vanished. I heard a soft whisper of wind behind me and tried to thrust my elbow in her face but she caught it with slight difficulty and threw me to the ground.

She advanced as I rolled, jumping up into a fighting stance, "Attacking your friends as if we were your enemies! That's not you, Zerosa. You would die before you ever tried to hurt either me or Caster, so what has gotten into you?!"


End file.
